


Inconsequential

by bazinga01



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazinga01/pseuds/bazinga01
Summary: She smiles, tries to figure out how to explain all the passion and love that she feels right now, in this entirely ordinary moment.





	Inconsequential

**Author's Note:**

> this was a ficlet that got a little long, so i decided to post it separately. i'm trying to explore more of the characterization of adena's sexuality. as in, how she experiences desire, what she wants from kat, what makes her feel most fulfilled. (once she's in an established relationship and kat is confident in bed with her.) this short piece is a part of that character exploration.

It’s inconsequential, really. They both had early work days today, so she offers to cook at Kat’s place, lets Kat chop things and help here and there. But mostly Adena cooks for her, because she wants to and she knows that Kat loves it.

They finish dinner and she starts to clear her place when Kat gives her a look, says “don’t even think about it,” and motions for her to go sit down on the sofa. So she sits, and Kat faces her from the kitchen sink, rinses the plates and lets the pots and pans fill with water to soak.

It’s inconsequential. But Kat is standing in her dressy tank top from work, accompanying blazer long removed and draped over a chair, curly hair pulled up on top of her head. She’s holding a plate under the stream of the sink and smiling at her, continuing her story about work from earlier.

Adena takes the opportunity to look at her, to really look, and Kat keeps chatting for a while until finally—

“What? Is something-?”

Kat blinks, looks down at herself and tries to figure out why Adena is looking at her like that.

She smiles, tries to figure out how to explain all the passion and love that she feels right now, in this entirely ordinary moment.

“You’re so beautiful.”

She says it like a confession and Kat ducks her head, smiling, before she blinks back up at her again.

And it’s that  _look,_  in Kat’s eyes, that never fails to make her breath catch. Because it’s all focused passion and desire, all for her. And the intensity of it, the depth of it, is enough to completely undo her sometimes.

“And so are you.” Then, relaxing her gaze, “Thank you again for dinner.”

She giggles, shakes her head, “You’ve thanked me at least five times now.”

Kat smiles back, dries her hands and moves around to join her on the sofa. “Well, it was amazing, so…”

Her girlfriend settles into the cushions, angles her body toward Adena when she leans in to give her a brief kiss. But it’s not enough. It’s not even close to enough right now.

She chases Kat’s lips with her own, reaches up to hold her face when she kisses her deeper, pushing their bodies closer together and licking into her mouth. Kat groans, rubs at her hip and kisses her back with equal fervor. Then her other hand is in Adena’s hair, at the base of her neck, grasping gently and guiding her movements. Kat sucks at her bottom lip, teasing, and she can’t help her answering whimper.

Kissing Kat,  _really_  kissing her, stirs something inside of her, something craving and unfocused. Because Kat kisses with her whole body, passionate, hands wandering, until Adena doesn’t feel anything else. Until it consumes her, leaves her pliant and wanting in Kat’s embrace.

Kat’s palm presses into her lower back, warm under the fabric of her shirt when she murmurs, “ _c’mere_ ” in between kisses. She follows the guiding pull of Kat’s touch, shifts until her body is settled on Kat’s lap, knees snug against her hips.

She grips at Kat’s shoulder, other hand tangling in her hair while she keeps kissing her, relaxes into the heat of Kat’s body.

When Kat finally breaks the kiss, it’s to drag her lips down to the column of her neck, to lick and kiss at the sensitive skin there. She tips her head back, breathless and willing and clinging to Kat to keep her balance. Kat’s hand presses between her shoulder blades, steadying her, and she closes her eyes, succumbs to the feeling.

It overwhelms her sometimes, everything that Kat makes her feel. But she’s learned to trust it, to let it consume her in moments like this, knowing that Kat will take care of her.

“Can I take this off?” Kat asks, breath warm and fingers pulling at the fabric of her shirt. She nods quickly, still distracted, and Kat smiles into her skin, tugs her shirt off.

Then Kat’s hands are holding her bare hips, scratching at the skin of her back, and Adena looks down, cups her jaw when she looks into Kat’s eyes.

Kat is giving her that look, the same one from a few minutes ago. But this time it’s uninhibited and right in front of her, full of love and desire and all-consuming in its intensity.

She dips down, gives Kat a slow kiss and presses their bodies together.

“Can we go to your room?”


End file.
